epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Megumin vs Katsuki Bakugo: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Welcome to a new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe, and finally! An ERBoTU that doesn't involve video games! This will be probably be one of the last few battles I'll post for now. Don't worry, I will be back! It's just that I'll be gone next week since I'm going camping. Other than that, I honestly can't think of anything else to say, so let's jump into this battle! "Arch Wizard of the Crimson Demon Clan and one of the main characters of KonoSuba, Megumin, and a student of U.A. High School and a rival of Deku from My Hero Acadamia, Katsuki Bakugo, battle each other to see who can spit the more EXPLOSIVE disses." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! KATSUKI BAKUGO! VS! MEGUMIN! BEGIN! 'Katsuki Bakugo:' Whose idea was it to put me against this crazy-headed freak?! It should be easy shattering you! This porcelain doll’s too weak! An eyepatch is one thing you’re gonna need after I completely wreck you! One spell cast and you collapse! I swear, you’re just as bad as Deku! I’m the main star of this battle! You’re not even worthy of being an extra Really, you deserve to die a more laughable death than your friend Kazuma! Better Baku-go away, you Crimson Demon! My awesome power compels you! You’re not even that talented as a wizard! A single spell is all you can even do! My power levels Go Beyond, far beyond yours! You better not forget it! You know what? At least my class doesn’t only consist of a bunch of idiots! Add a crybaby and a masochist, and crap, your team’s nothing but Darkness! I doubt that you’d spit better lyrics even if you guys became an Isekai Quartet! 'Megumin:' So blonde Gary Oak was brash enough to step to Megumin. You probably stay with Eijiro and let him use his quirk, disgusting! Stop thinking you’re number one! This battle’s Axel won’t turn to your favor When this “stepping stone” breaks your edge like it was rock, paper, scissors! Did your big head forget that next to All Might, you’re still a rookie? I’ll deep-fry this hot-headed pig with my burns, call you Ton-Katsuki! With how you treat friends, you’re Boku No one’s Hero in your Academia! You’re an even bigger burden to a team than freakin’ Aqua! 'Katsuki Bakugo:' DON’T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT SAD EXCUSE FOR A GODDESS!! Looks like that barcode will have a buddy when I give you a butt kick! I won’t lose to some little girl! I can’t see how you can even harm me! Your eyes are glowing blue, so stop lying about your victory! Ooh, where did you get those clothes from? Ashley from Warioware? At least I can use my powers more than once! You won’t think it’s fair! Don’t talk about treating friends like sh*t when that’s what you do to Yunyun, dude! How about you go screw yourself since you already have some loose?! 'Megumin:' Hey, calm down! Recovery Girl should prescribe you a chill pill. Though I expected harsher disses from you when I got up in your grill For claiming to be a hero, you spend too much time stroking your pride Yet you were the only one in the class to get kidnapped by the bad guys! I’ll treat you like an old castle, make you suffer my lethal magic for days You left me disappointed, but I preferred Yunyun as a rival anyway. Your big talk can’t hide the fact you couldn’t even beat a sludge monster And the one who ended up helping you was the kid with no Quirks! Smack you like your mom, even she thinks you basked too long in the spotlight! You won’t be saved from this plight, but that’s what you want, right? Mock me for being a little girl again, and I’ll make you take back those notions When I finally end this off on a bang with a cast of my EXPLOSION!!! Explosion WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- -rap battle of the universe!!!!! Poll Who won? Katsuki Bakugo Megumin Category:Blog posts